Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble
| genre = Action, puzzle | modes = Single-player | director = Toshiaki Suzuki | producer = | designer = | programmer= | artist = | writer = | composer = }} Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble }} is an action puzzle video game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Color handheld video game console. It was released in Japan on August 23, 2000 and in North America on April 11, 2001. Due to the cartridge having a built-in accelerometer, it has a unique shape, as well as a unique transparent pink color. Plot The game begins with Kirby napping on a cloud, when he is awakened as a Waddle Dee walks by, carrying a round pinball-like bumper. He then sees King Dedede, carrying a long bumper. Suspicious of the King's intentions, Kirby hops on a warp star and follows him, determined to find out what he is up to. Soon, Kirby discovers that Dream Land has lost its stars and sets off to get them back. Gameplay ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble uses a series of accelerometers to control Kirby. The goal of the game is to guide Kirby to the level's goal within the allotted time by physically tilting the Game Boy in the direction in which the player wishes to move him. The game registers a "pop" action when the player quickly jerks the Game Boy in the vertical direction; doing so will jerk Kirby into the air. The game revolves around the collection of the numerous stars strewn about the levels. To beat the game entirely, one must collect each level's red star. This will unlock the bonus worlds, where they are slightly harder versions, and player start with less time. Like with the Super Mario Bros. series, the time limit appears in this game. The player can increase the timer by rolling Kirby over tiles that shows clocks, stopping the roulette on the timer, picking up clocks that add ten seconds, or by passing checkpoints. If the time limit is low, an alarm sounds and then the music plays at a rushed tempo. If the time limit reaches zero, Kirby loses a life. He can also lose a life by losing all his HP, falling into pits, or drowning in water or in quicksand. If Kirby loses a life after passing a checkpoint, he restarts from there until the player reaches a game over. After a game over, there is a record screen that appears to shows the top 3 rankings. Compatibility As with all Game Boy Color games, the Game Boy Advance can play it as well. Because the sensors are calibrated for the cartridge to be played upright, the Game Boy Advance SP and Game Boy Player have some problems. While they can both boot the game, the controls are reversed on the SP because the cartridge slot is on the bottom instead of the top. Since the sensors are inside the cartridge, the only way to play it on the Game Boy Player is to pick up and tilt the GameCube itself. This method is made even more unorthodox due to the fact that the game uses the controller during gameplay, so the player would have to manage tilting the console and using the controller. Development Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble was released in Japan on August 23, 2000. It was than release in North America in April 11, 2001. It was not released outside Japan and North America. Reception | Allgame = | EGM = 6.17/10 | Fam = 30/40 | GI = 8.75/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 8.3/10 | IGN = 9/10 | NP = }} Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble received "favorable" reviews according to the review aggregation website GameRankings. It debuted at number four by the American market research company NPD TRSTS for the month of April 2001. Game Informer wrote that while the game's concept "sounds simple enough, it actually results in one of the most dramatic, high-tension game scenarios seen on any system." In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of 30 out of 40. It was listed as one of the best games for the Game Boy by Game Informer in 2014. Ranking the Kirby games for its 25th anniversary, the USGamer staff ranked it as the worst spin-off game in the series. Staff writer Caty McCarthy opined it as "kinda awful", adding that this wasn't one of the enjoyable games in the series released for the Game Boy and Game Boy Advance. It was the sixth best selling Game Boy Color game in Japan, with 563,914 copies sold. Cancelled sequel A planned sequel to the original game, titled Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2, was shown at Nintendo Space World 2001, which was being developed for the GameCube. Similar tot was planned to require the Game Boy Advance connectivity. Video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto demonstrated the gameplay, showing Kirby falling off a ledge on the television screen to the Game Boy Advance screen. He also mentioned that the player could write "programs", such as minigames, into the game cartridge. Originally planned for release in May 2002, the game was retitled as Roll-O-Rama, replacing Kirby with a marble ball. While shown at E3 2002, it was never released. See also *''Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu!'' *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' *''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' Notes References External links * Category:2000 video games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Kirby video games Category:Nintendo Research & Development 2 games Category:Game Boy Color-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan